


A Night Dance In The Light

by SoulGorillaz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Strobelite, phase 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGorillaz/pseuds/SoulGorillaz
Summary: After helicopter pilot witnessed a group of other flying vehicles shooting down a cruise ship from afar nothing has ever been the same for her. When she noticed a young woman escape from the sinking ship while following an over-sized man found searching through the ocean, she got him to go save the woman. The lady happened to be Noodle, the guitarist for the band 'Gorillaz', and the non-biological daughter of the man, Russel, who she had been helping just before.Years later after the bizarre occurrence,  Noodle spotted the girl walking down the street. Noodle introduced herself and thanked her for helping her rejoin her family and asked if she wanted to join them when she found out about the spectacular directing skills she had to help film music videos. Not long after, the girl began to fall for guitar prodigy leaving her in a mess of emotions.





	A Night Dance In The Light

"So wait...you guys are making a music video in the nightclub downtown?"  
"We are! I'm very excited.", Noodle smiled. God how I loved that smile. It was super adorable, not to mention that tiny gap between her front teeth which made it even better.

"What's going to happen in it? There's not much to do in there, is there?" I was confused on what they were actually going to do for the video. 

The club was always crowded and hectic. Too many people for my liking. Last time I was there, this guy tried to talk to me but when I rejected his attention, he decided to spill his drink over my head. Russel hadn't come that time so there wasn't really much I could do. Noodle was dancing with some guys which I was completely envious of while Murdoc and 2-D were getting completely wasted. I really didn't want to go again, but hey, maybe I'll finally build up the courage to ask Noodle to dance. If not at least I could try talking to other girls...even though my sights are set on someone else.

"Well, we are on a huge budget at the moment since we need money for our travels during tour and for our new reality T.V series coming up next year. A lot of past collaborators will be there and Peven Everett who we will have you film parts of him singing."

I tilted my head, "Is that all I'll be filming? Is that the entire video?" 

"No, no! 2-D and I will be dancing together! It will be really fun, I'm sure. Ah, I wish you could join us but you're busy with the recordings and Murdoc only really wants the band in the music video. I'm sorry." Noodle frowned as did I.

"Oh, well, I hope you guys have fun...I wish I could join you all. Sometimes I wish I was part of the band myself."

I didn't like the thought of her dancing with people and her and 2-D always make me nervous while they are together. I know that they are just close friends and I understand why. Ever since the band reunited after the whole El Mañana incident, they gained a strong bond because they had missed each other so much. A little bit of the anxiety of they being together left me a few weeks ago when I realized how much they've always talked about being a family. Even still, there has always been a boiling jealousy by their friendship and I hated myself for being this way. I still love 2-D though, I'm not mad at him at all, just jealous. 

"I do too...but hey! Do you want to see some of the outfits I have chosen? Maybe you could help me with picking out the right one for the video, no?" Noodle's cheerful voice always helped me when I was down. I feel like she knows this but maybe it was all in my head. 

Noodle stood up from her seat. I mirrored her action and followed her to her well decorated bedroom. It was simple yet the style eye catching. I loved the oriental themes and the Buddha statues. The cyborg's head being used as a pot for a bonsai tree made me extremely uneasy though. It was a completely realistic copy of her own head. I didn't understand how she could even keep such a thing in her room. She has to sleep with a severed head of her clone right by her. It even still would look around like it was still self aware and always looked disgusted when Noodle watered the plant. She lost the ability to talk though. The only sounds that came from it were the noises of it's eyes moving and it's mouth changing shape to show it's expression. It stared at me the whole time Noodle searched through her clean wardrobe.  
Noodle carried a couple different dresses and a few accessories to the bench behind a folding screen. She told me to wait as she undressed behind the screen. I watched her silhouette take her pink shirt off and take her hair out of her pigtails. She removed her shorts and slipped the first dress on and put some heals on.

"How does it look?" She stepped from behind the screen to reveal her outfit. She had a little white clip in her hair holding a part of it out of her face. It was a short-sleeved, turquoise dress that went a little past her knees. It was cute but a little too formal to dance in, not to mention the heals would be extremely hard to move in that well without falling. Her golden bracelet stood out a little too much too but she still looked good.

"You look beautiful! But...that might be too formal. You could hurt yourself with the heels on and the dress looks like it would be difficult to dance in." I pointed out, hoping not to make her feel bad.

She looked down and looked at what she was wearing, "You are certainly correct. Thank you! Let me try something else."

Noodle undressed again behind the screen. I sat on the mat used as a bed on the ground. Her cat, Katsu, climbed into my lap. He purred and rubbed his head on my arm. I scratched him behind his ears and pet his soft fur. Noodle always kept it well groomed and shiny.

"How do I look now?" She startled me but didn't seem to notice. She skipped from behind the screen. She looked so cute in this outfit. A leopard print dress with a headband that was topped with pair of cat ears that had the same pattern on her head. The sleeves ended at her elbows, the length of the dress was way shorter, and it had a little turtleneck as well. Her black boots went with everything. She loves those things. She has three pairs of them. What a doll she is. 

"Wow...you look so cute! You're so pretty. That looks perfect for the video!" I flashed a little smile at her. 

Noodle giggled, "Arigatōgozaimashita!"

"You're welcome, beautiful." A light blush covered my face. I'm sure she'd take that as a friendly compliment and wouldn't think I was flirting.

"You're so sweet, you're zettai ni utsukushīdesu."

I didn't know what that meant but I was guessing it was a compliment. Sometimes she said things in Japanese out of habit but I never wanted to ask what she meant because I didn't want to sound rude. I knew what somethings meant thanks to Russel who took the time to learn a little bit of the language when they adopted Noodle in the first place.  
We heard a knock at the door. Noodle skipped to the door, the boots she wore tapping on the flooring. I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, trying not to eavesdrop, so all I heard were muffled voices.

"We are leaving soon, ___!" Noodle called out. I loved her accent and they way my name sounded with it. It made me swoon.

Kastu leaped out of my lap before I stood up. I walked through the hall following Noodle to the geep. 2-D's Hawaiian shirt and mum jeans looked so goofy on him. I wish I knew him at the time where he just wore T-shirts and plain pairs of jeans. He looked way better in those. Now he kinda just looks like a weird uncle or crazy grandfather, but I won't judge.  
I sat in the back of the car next to Noodle and Russel while 2-D sat in the front and Murdoc drove. Murdoc was actually sober for once...well, at least right now. That will most likely change when he finds his way to the bar. That guy is a raging alcoholic. He was the only other LGBT member here, I believe, so we kind of bonded over it. He's bisexual so it's nice to have his company when he's not beating 2-D or getting drunk. Murdoc only really talked about it with me though. He was nice about it too. 

* * * *

Neon pink, blue, and purple lights flashed everywhere. The dance floor was empty but surrounded by people for the music video. I sighed. We had one shot at this video and I didn't want to screw it up which made be beyond stressed. The lights looked like it could give someone a seizure. "Let's just get this over with." I mumbled out loud. "Alright everyone! Places!"  
Russel was already somehow passed out on the V.I.P couch. Noodle sat across from 2-D and next to Murdoc who had his arms crossed. He was in a bad mood. I wondered what has gotten into him. I told one of the cameramen to take some footage of him to see what he may be up to. Sure, it wasn't any of my business but maybe some of it could be used in the video.  
I took a deep breath after making sure that everyone had their cameras on and rolling. I have the cue to start the music. Noodle from up from her seat and started dancing like there was no tomorrow. She looked over at 2-D who gladly got up. She used the old lasso move to pretend to pull him onto the dance floor. That dork walked like a zombie. "It would be cool if we edited an actual neon sort of lasso for a more creative look." I thought.  
Noodle's dress was so tight that it made her ass stand out along with her boobs which weren't even that big. Probably a B-cup. It might sound weird but, smaller boobs are adorable to me. Never understood why. It doesn't matter though.  
While my co-workers took clips and videos of the two friends dancing and Peven Everett spinning around and singing, I decided to be creepy and to spy on Murdoc. He was at the bar, talking to someone with a large mustache, sunglasses, and a fez. Strange look. I didn't even see Murdoc get up from his seat. I squinted my eyes when I saw him take some sort of card from the mysterious man before him. I tried not to think about it and told them to stop the music.  
"Okay guys!" I ran over to 2-D and Noodle. They were smiling and out of breath from dancing so much. Again, Noodle's smile warmed my heart. 

"Wot's next, captain'?" 2-D looked down to reach my eyes. 

"I need you to come over here." I escorted them from the dance floor to these large, green screen cubes. "I'm going to have to have you guys climb onto these and just dance again on them. We are going to edit in some effects that will make it seem like you're dancing on some floating cubes. It should turn out pretty cool." I crossed my arms around my chest.

"Bloody cool, man." 2-D climbed up with ease due to his long, spider-like legs. Noodle had a bit of a struggle though. "Common' Nooble', yeuw' con' do eht'!" 2-D cheered her on, grabbing her hands trying to pull her up.

"Ow, Teewdee, you're pulling too hard!" 

"Sowwy.", he loosened his grip. 

Now, I decided to take the opportunity to help her. "Okay Noodle, let me give you a leg up!"  
Noodle gladly took my offer, stepping up on my thigh and pulled herself up. I gave her a small "boost" by grabbing her but and pushing her up with a smirk on my face. I'm glad she didn't mind and didn't get mad.  
Soon enough, we got the cameras rolling and began to take footage again. I walked away after watching them playfully dance together to find Murdoc. I glanced over to see Russel still sleeping. Ah, Russel. He could sleep through anything. I wish I could do that. I could barely think straight in here.  
"Hey, Murdoc!" I called out, running through a crowd. 

"Aye...what is it? How are those two doin'?" 

"Wow, you aren't drunk?"

"Not yet." He laughed  
.  
"Noodle and 2-D are doing great actually! Due to our budget, we don't need too much more footage, we are wrapping things up right now."

"That's good news to hear. 2-D and I are going to get a few drinks when they are done, maybe pick up some girls, eh, the usual. What about you...? I keep seein' you staring at Noodle, got a thing for her, do ya now?"

Shit, how did he know? Is it that obvious? "Oh, heh, well...you caught me with that. I really like her..." I sighed. Just thinking about her made my heart race. 

"You should talk to er' about it. Maybe you'll get lucky!" He grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"Maybe I should!" I gained a little more confidence just then out of no where. I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing but I'll take advantage of this new found courage.

* * * *

"Finally! We finished!" 2-D said excitedly. He towered over everyone he walked past when he was making his way to the bar to drink and possibly pick up a girl or two. Murdoc followed to try and do the same thing. Russel had woken up and told me he'd be in the geep so he could get some more rest. That just left me and Noodle, sitting alone on the rounded couch. We sat at the table together, drinks in hand, talking about the edits I plan to add to the new video.

"Wow, I'm sure the fans will love that! Probably in a weird way..." she laughed. She loved the idea of the neon lasso I mentioned before.

"Heh, well, at least it'll look good. Hopefully..." I took a sip of my drink. I stared into her pretty, dark greenish-hazel eyes. I've never seen a Japanese person with green eyes, only brown. They were beautiful. Absolutely stunning. "Hey, uhhmm, Noodle. I have to tell you something." I shouted so she could ear me over the loud music. 

She raised her eyebrows and scooted over closer to me to hear better. "What is it? Was my choreography off?" She worried.

"No, no! Not at all! Don't worry!" I assured, "It's just that...uhmm...well, could we go dance together for a bit? It looked like fun." My heart raced uncontrollably. My palms got a little sweaty and my face was a little red while I awaited for her response.

"Sure!" Noodle gladly took my hand and practically pulled me to the lit up dance floor.

Step by step, we followed one and other's movements. I felt all of my stress leave my body when I was with her. This moment would be cherished forever. She was just so happy which made me happy as well. I adored her confidence. I adored everything about her. She is so talented, from racing cars to being amazing at guitar to being an expert at martial arts. She's one of a kind for sure. I love her.  
She held my hand suddenly and decided to stop dancing. 

"Hey, you should come with me..." 

Well, that made me nervous. I could feel my heart speed up again once more.  
We went outside where there was less noise and we didn't have to strain our vocals to hear each other.

"So...what is it, Noodle...?"

"Uhm, I've noticed something, have you been flirting with me?" She asked with a quiet voice.

Here goes nothing. "Y-yeah...it's just that, I don't know ever since I got to know you more I've grown to adore you. I've never said anything because I don't think you swing that way and I've always been too anxious to tell you. Sorry if that weirds you out..." My heart pounded and I was worried I didn't say the right thing. 

Her lips curled into what seemed to be a sort of smile, "____? Do you know what I mean when I call you 'kirei' or 'utsukushī'?"

I blushed, "No..."

She chuckled, "'Kirei' means 'beautiful' and 'utsukushī' means 'lovely'."

"Wait...that's what those meant!?" I said in shock.

"Mhmm...I never knew you liked girls, you silly, why haven't you told me?"

"Oh, only Murdoc knows, because you know he's bisexual so he understands. I didn't want you to think that there was something wrong with me. I'm kind of insecure about it..."

Noodle's small hand made it's way to my cheek, "I'd never judge you for that, sweet heart. None of us would. We love you..." her touch was warm and tender. Perfect. 

"W-well that's good to hear...Noodle?"

"Yes...?"

"Does this mean you have mutual feelings about me...? Or are you just being nice?" 

Noodle's eyelids dropped slightly. Her arm wrapped around my shoulders and ran her polished nails through my hair, "I do..."

Our eyes closed as we leaned in together. Our lips met. Her lips were soft to the touch. I could hear my heart beating like it was trying to escape from my chest. She could feel it once we got close enough to the point where our chests touched. I could feel her lips curl into a smile on mine then she pulled away after what felt like an eternity but was really only a few short moments. 

"You're good at kissing." Noodle complemented. 

"You aren't too bad yourself." I could feel a bit of her lipstick sticking on my face. I felt special for that. 

Noodle kissed my cheek, leaving another mark, "I'm glad we can share this moment together. Do you think I could spend the night in your room tonight to catch up on somethings? Maybe cuddle together if that's okay."

"I'd love that, Noodle." What a cute name she has, "Nothing sexual, right?"

"It's okay we won't, we aren't ready for that!" She stood up and took my hand like she did when she pulled me to the dance floor, "I'll drive us home. Russel can pick the guys up later, I'm sure he wouldn't mind it."

"That sounds good! Want to pick some food up on the way home?" I suggested while we walked to the car.

"Sure! My treat!" 

* * * *

That night, we talked for hours. We actually didn't fall asleep until about 2:30am. She wasn't the best at cuddling since she wasn't normally that type of person but I understand that. She's a fighter, not a lover, but, she's my fighter. That's all that matters.


End file.
